Promptilicious
by sashasbum
Summary: Sorry about the bad title :P anyway, 64 Addex/Addisex stories totally unrelated, unless you can somehow make them in your brain! Ratings may vary depending on if I build up the courage to write anything with a high rating. Will try to update quickly :D
1. Explode

**A/N : Heyy all. I am back. Found these prompts via google on a livejournal page. so yeahh, if you want them, I can attempt to find them again :P ahaha...anyway, as I said in the summary, there are 64 unrelated stories. But I guess you could build a connection between them yourselves if you wanted! There isn't a set theme, so they'll all be totally random and the ratings may vary. Notice the 'may'. Thats cos I don't really have the courage to write M rated fics just yet, but maybe one day! They will also vary in length I'm guessing :D Also, as I live in a land of denial, these are all Addex/Addisex fics 3 which you should already know! ahaha...urm, if I think of anything else, I'll add to this later :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Prompt No. 2064 : Explode**

'OHHHH my god. I feel like, like I'm gonna...EXPLODE. ARGHHHHHHH!'

'I know Addie, I know. Just breathe for me okay? Not long now and she'll be here.' He smiled.

'You've been saying that for 2 hours Alex! Shut. Up!' Addison growled.

'Just think about her babe. Think about Alyssa. She's going to be here so soon and she's going to be just like you. And I am never going to stop loving her. I'll never stop loving either of you.' He said, never looking away from her eyes.

'Okay. Okay, sorry. I just...I can't wait for her to be here. I love you.' she sighed.

'I love you too' he grinned, kissing her before another contraction ripped through her body.

'Any moment now Addison. Just keep breathing.' Dr Bailey said from between her legs. She'd insisted on being Addisons doctor as soon as she'd announced the pregnancy and Addison, being Addison, hadn't hesitated in saying yes. Well, maybe for a moment, but you can find out why for yourself.

_~addex~addex~addex~addex~addex~_

'Hey, you got paged here too? Wonder whats going on!' Izzie wondered excitedly.

'Evil spawn must've killed patient. Look at him and Montgomery. This has to be about them.' Cristina commented.

'Nah. 20 bucks says they've been having some secret love affair' Meredith smirked.

'Ewww...Evil Spawn and Satan? Never. Look at her. She's...hot. You're on!'

'You can't bet on them. Thats just...wrong.'

'Shut it Bambi. Nobody cares.'

'Ooh, ooh, here we go. Chiefs arrived.' Izzie clapped.

'Chief. Whats going on? I have patients.' Derek moaned.

'Yeah. I have a breast englargment in 20 minutes.' Sloan added.

'Like thats so important.' Izzie scoffed.

Mark glared at her, but before he had chance to say anything, the chief spoke.

'I'm afraid this has nothing to me folks. I was paged just like the rest of you.' He sat down smiling, grabbing a cookie from his pocket and started to eat it. Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

'It was me that paged you all here actually, so if you could all sit and be quiet, we can get this over with.' Addison breathed deeply. Everyone did as she asked, all except for Alex, who stayed in the corner Addison had recently vacated.

'Oi, Karev. She told you to sit, so sit. Unless you want...' Sloan glared.

'Actually, he can stand.' Addison interupted.

'I'm so going to win this' Meredith whispered happily. She wasn't just happy about getting the money, she was also happy about what was about to be said. She walked in on something she shouldn't the previous week and refused to leave without being told _everything. _Grinning madly, she kept quiet, letting Addison speak.

'Okay. I know you're all, confused, as to why you're here. But before I tell you, I need you to promise you will stay calm and no hitting, especially you two' she said, pointing at Mark and Derek.

'Addie, is everything okay? You're worrying me.'

'Are you leaving? I won't let this happen, Addison I will _not_ let you go.' Mark shouted.

'Mark! Calm. Down. I'm not leaving and everythings okay. Perfect actually.' she smiled, sneaking a quick glance at Alex who was remaining unusually quiet, but grinning none the less.

'Come on Manhattan, what is it? You can't keep us waiting all day!' Callie laughed from the back of the room, next to Arizona.

'Right, of course. Urm...I know this is going to be a shock, to probably all of you. I...I...urm...' she took a few steady breathes but, just as she was about to start talking again she felt another persons presence. Looking down, she saw Alexs hand squeezing hers lightly, suddenly giving her the courage and strength she needed to make her announcement.

Taking a final deep breathe, she looked up at everyone saying, 'I'm pregnant.' suddenly the room was filled with whats and hows and other questions.

'Shut up! I have more, important, news.'

'More? What else could you possibly drop on us now?' the Chief called out.

'Well, I'm also...engaged.' Silence filled the room. 'To Alex.'

'Yes!' Meredith cheered. 'Hand it over' she smirked, looking at Cristina.

'Urgh...whatever, you'll just buy Tequilla with it anyway'

'You bet on us? Meredith!' Alex shouted. 'Yang, she already knew. Keep your money!'

'What? Oh this is precious.' Cristina chuckled taking her money back.

'Whatever!' she sulked, sitting back down.

'I'm being your doctor.' Miranda said, before swiftly slapping Addisons arm. 'And thats for sleeping with _my_ intern.'

'For starters, he's not your intern anymore. And, of course you're my doctor Miranda. Who else is there?'

'Too right. Now I have patients, and so do all of you, so I suggest you go to them.' She said sternly, before exitting the room.

'Wait, how long?' Mark asked disbelievingly.

'Oh, urm, I'm 4 and a half months.'

'No. How long have you two been...dating?' He asked through clenched teeth.

'Almost a year.' she replied, refusing to make eye contact.

'A year? That means that whilst I was working my arse off to get you back, you were off screwing him. Serioulsy Addison, I thought better of you. You're such a fucking _slut!_' Before he knew what was happening, Alex's fist was crashing into his face, directly making contact with Sloans nose.

'You do _not _talk to or about her like that, you hear me? Or you'll get worse than that!' Alex spat.

'Alex!' Addison sobbed. He quickly turned around to find her sobbing loudly into Callies shoulder.

'Oh god, babe. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, I promise.'

'I know, it's okay.' She moved her head off Callies shoulder, to move over to Alex, gripping his shirt tightly. He held her close whilst glaring at Mark, who was currently being dragged off by the Chief and Derek.

'Congratulations Addie.' Callie smiled. 'You deserve this, so much. We'll leave you to it now.' The remaining doctos all exited the room, murmering their congratulations to the couple as they left.

Leaning back, to look at his face properly, she said, 'Thank you. For standing up for me, the punching wasn't necessary though.'

'Babe, I love you. It's my job to stand up for you, and I'm never going to stop. Me and you, we're it. Nothing Sloan says can change that.'

'I love you too Alex' she smiled, before kissing him passionately. 'You know, we don't have surgery for another hour. And theres an on call room just outside this door.' she bit her lip seductively.

Lets just say, what happened next, made them late for sugery.

_~addex~addex~addex~addex~addex~_

So thats how they got here, 4 months later, staring at the pink bundle in Addisons arms with 2 rings on her wedding finger, one on his and a room full of excited friends, including the one and only Mark Sloan, who came round a few weeks later after seeing how happy they were together. Without taking their eyes off their perfect baby girl they introduced everyone in unison.

'Everyone, meet Alyssa Georgia Karev.'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you liked...first ever story written from a prompt! Yeyy :P anyway, reviews are appreciated. Even if they're to tell me to stop!**


	2. Needle

**A/N: Here's no. 2 of these little stories. Rated K+/T probably******, and I apologise for the depressing nature of this stor******y, been having a rubbish couple of days and I guess this reflects it sort of. Anyway, hope you enjoy****, review yeah :P**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt No. 2864 : Needle  
><strong>_

I'd just stepped off the elevator when it happened. When I saw her fall. I never thought something like that could affect me so much. But from the moment that needle ripped through her skin, I knew, I knew I wouldn't be the same man I was back then. I rushed over to her, falling to my knees next to her and pulling her head onto my lap.

'Addison. Adds, talk to me. Please Addison.' I sobbed whilst checking for a pulse. I didn't even care about how unmanly it was because I couldn't find it. I couldn't find that damn pulse. I had never wanted something so much in life, not even her, than that pulse. I broke down in middle of the corridor cradling her head.

I barely recognized Sloan coming over to double check, his eyes glistening with tears. He felt her wrist and, looking at me sadly, announced time of death. I cried more, screaming at everyone to leave, that she couldn't be gone. She was, no is, the love of my life. Nothing could ever change that; nothing could tear us apart in my mind. Well, here's how the one thing that could, did.

_~addex~addex~addex~addex~addex~_

'Karev. I need your help in room 214 as soon as you can please. Bring a blood test kit.' Addison ordered.

'Of course, Dr. Montgomery-Karev.' I smirked.

'Alex, this is not the time. Just do it, please.' She sighed, turning to walk down the corridor.

'Sure.' I frowned at her retreating figure. Something was wrong; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

When I got to the room, it was empty, apart from my redheaded wife, who was sat on the bed in the middle of the room. We'd married 3 months previously, much to the shock of everyone, and we were still on the honeymoon stage. I sauntered over to her, dropping the blood test kit on the bed next to her and reaching around her and pulling her flush against me.

'You know, if you wanted me alone, you could've just said.' I whispered, kissing her neck.

'Alex...'

'Mmmm' I moved my kisses down, nibbling at her collar bone, feeling her heartbeat start to race.

'Alex. Stop. You're here to be a Doctor. Not my husband.'

'Oooh, role play. I like.'

'No. Alex!' She shouted, pushing me away but still holding my hand to show me she wasn't too angry. 'You are actually here to be a Doctor. Please, for once, just do as I ask you?' she sighed. She was getting me worried, but I could hear the pleading in her voice so did as she asked.

'Okay. Okay, sure. But surely I need a patient to be a doctor?'

'That's the thing. Urm...I'm the patient.'

'What? Addison, what's going on? You're worrying me.' I frowned, pulling her hand closer to me, gripping tightly.

She smiled lightly. I could tell it was forced, but didn't say anything. 'Just routine.' she told me. I calmed a bit, but I knew there was something else, something more.

'Okay. Sure. Lie back, yeah.' I smiled at her, hoping to calm her ever growing nerves. She breathed deeply, before turning to lie on the bed. I turned to sort out the blood test kit and to get my body under control. I was starting to shake, she'd worried me and that wasn't good. But I refused to let her see. Once I'd collected myself, I turned back to her, the corner of my lips twitching slightly. She smiled back, laying her arm next to her body ready for me. She looked up at the roof taking deep breaths.

'Don't worry Adds. It's just a quick scratch. You know that. And it'll be over. Alright?' I reached over and squeezed her hand.

'Right.' She said.

'Here we go then.' I took a moment to stop the shaking that had suddenly taken over my hands and then pressed the needle against her vein, ready to put it in. I looked up to make sure that

Addison was okay, to see her eyes screwed firmly shut. I pulled the needle away and her eyes popped open, instantly finding mine.

'Alex?' she whispered.

'You're gonna be fine babe. This is just routine.' I saw her face turn pained. 'Right babe?'

'Urm, yeah. Yeah, just routine. Routine.' She gulped sharply. I know something was really wrong now. I dropped the needle back onto the tray at the side of the bed, never breaking eye contact between me and my wife.

'Alex. What are you...?' she frowned at me, I stared blankly at her. My face not showing any emotion at that moment.

'Addison. Tell me the truth. Why are you having a blood test? And _do not_ say it's just routine.'

'I...I, urm, well...I...' she stuttered.

'I can't believe you! I am your _husband_! I am the person you're supposed to tell the truth to! God sake Addison, just tell me!' I shouted.

'I can't Alex. I can't until I know for sure.' She started to sob. I used all my courage to stop myself from pulling her into a hug. I had to get to the bottom of it and, if I did hug her, I wouldn't have been able to force her.

'Know what Addison? Fine.' I sighed 'What do you need a blood test for?' I wondered aloud.

'Alex. Don't...just, take the blood!'

'No Addison. Not till I know. Right, there are little things. Flu, stuff like that. But you wouldn't be like this if it was flu.' I spat. I didn't mean to get so angry, but she scared me. I just had to know. 'Then there are bigger things, like...pregnancy. Addison are you pregnant? Wait, no, you'd be more excited wouldn't you? _Wouldn't you_?'

'Of course Alex. If I was having your baby I'd be...overjoyed. It would be amazing. But I'm not.' she sighed. I could tell she was starting to get scared. I hated seeing her like this. My eyes started to tear as I thought of what pain I could bring her.

'Then what Addison? I don't know what else it could be! Please, just tell me. I love you Addison, whatever you say, I'll be here!' I pleaded, stroking her cheek and pressing our foreheads together. At that moment all I could think of was being close to her.

She grabbed my neck, pulling me in and kissing me forcefully on the lips. I responded instantly, with just as much force as her. When we parted, we stayed in the same position we began, savoring the closeness.

'Babe. I will be here, no matter what. We'll get through this, whatever this is, together. Nothing can change the way I feel about you.'

'Alex. I...oh, god, how do I say this?'

'Take your time Addie. I'm here.'

She turned away, leaning on the bed. 'I...Alex I found something. A lump. I found a lump.' My eyes widened. I could feel tears rolling down my cheeks; I couldn't understand how this was happening. She turned back to face me and, seeing the tears on my face began crying uncontrollably herself. I rushed over to her, grabbing her firmly and just held her. I sat us on the ground, leaning against the bed with her in my lap, trying to get my head around what happened.

After what seemed like hours of Addison crying, she pulled away from my shoulder and broke the silence.

'You need to take my blood. Please Alex. I can't do this by myself.'

'You won't have to. I promise.'

We rearranged ourselves so Addie was lay on the bed, and I was stood next to her, needle in hand. With one last squeeze, of my hand from her, I pushed the needle through her skin and let the blood run, thinking of all the changes the little red drops would bring.

We ran her blood as Jane Doe, which meant it would take a good few hours for us to get the results back. We spent the entire time lay on the bed, me spooning Addison like I was never going to let go. When the nurse finally arrived with the results, I unwillingly let Addison stand and collect them. I stayed sat on the bed as she stood, reading the results.

'So. What do they say?' I held my breath, not wanting to hear the next words to exit her mouth but knowing I had to. She is the love of my life, and I refuse to let something like this get in the way of it.

She looked up from the paper with fresh tears rolling down her cheeks. The next three words she said broke my heart into so many pieces, no one will ever be able to fix it again.

'Cancer. Stage three.'


	3. 2 am

**A/N: Heyy. Sorry it's been so long. I've been ill, and had more university open days, and I'm trying to write more for Escape, but just can't think of how to atm :/ but anyway, here's another prompt fic. It's rather short...but I actually kinda like it. I have a couple more actually done too, so they should be up soon, if I remember :P anyway, here goes...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prompt No. 0164 : 2 a.m.**_

Addison staggered over to the door of her hotel room to stop the insanely loud knocking that had started a few minutes earlier. When the first knock woke her up, she assumed she must have made it up, until it started again, then she just hid under the covers hoping who ever it was would go away. Finally accepting that whoever it was wasn't going anywhere, she got up to bite their head off.

'I swear to god Mark. Leave me alone!' She shouted opening the door, assuming it was Mark as he was the only insane person she could actually think would turn up at 2 in the morning.

'I'm not Mark. Which you'd know if you had your eyes open.'

_Crap! _She thought, her eyes flying open. She never in a million years would've guessed it would be Karev at her door, no matter how much she wished. _I'm wearing practically nothing. Cover up Addison._

He gave her an amused smirk when she began pulling her top down to try to cover more of her 'bottom half' and realised it just meant revealing more of her top half. With a loud sigh, she gave up, which resulted in a chuckle from him.

'Shut up Karev. What the hell do you want? It's 2 in the frickin' morning!'

'Frickin' huh? You've been spending too much time around me.'

'Hmmm...which is why I'm trying to get you to leave.'

'Well, I'm afraid I'm not going anywhere.' He said suggestively. Addison bit her lip slightly, thinking about how much she'd actually like him to stay. _Stop Addison. It's just harmless flirting. Nothing more. Get your act together. _

'Karev. What do you want? I'm sleep deprieved and I'm definately taking things the wrong way.' She said exasperated. _Woah, Addie. You're not supposed to tell him _that_!_ She thought.

'Well, what would you do if I told you you weren't taking it the wrong way?' He asked, stepping closer to her.

'What...?'

'I'm not just flirting for the fun of it Addie.'

She gasped. Nobody called her Addie anymore, except herself, and Mark when he wanted something. Recovering quickly, she replied with a smirk on her face, 'Oh, so _that's _what you're doing.'

'Oh, ha ha. You love it.' He stepped closer again, placing his hands on her waist.

She bit her lip again, _yeah, I really do_, she thought. Alex's face suddenly dropped. 'Shit. I said that out loud didn't I.' She said, embarassed, lowering her eyes to the floor. He chuckled, lifted her head up so he was looking in her eyes and nodded, before joining their lips together. When it became necessary to breathe, they pulled apart from each other slowly.

'What was that for?' Addison asked, trying to catch her breath.

'To show you I like it too.' He replied, smiling. When she smiled brightly at him, he gently pushed her further into the room, followed her in and kicked the door shut, before continuing their previous activity.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that's it. Told you it was short :P anyway, should see you again soon. hopefully tomorrow, but half-terms over now so you never know :( ahaha...but yeah, review? please?**


End file.
